In the current state of the art boilers using solid fuels are already known, and in particular, boilers that use solid fuels of small size such as chips, olive stones and, in general, small cylinders of compacted biomass, known generically as “pellets”.
The use of these fuels, due to their compact constitution and their reduced size, is advantageous as compared to certain other solid fuels of larger size, allowing the automation of the supply to the biomass boilers from a storage silo.
Also known are biomass boilers that use “pellets” as fuel and incorporate a system for cleaning the ashes that accumulate in the burner. For example, and among others, in documents CH182329, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,452 and EP2039993 boilers of this type are described.
Unresolved problems in these types of boilers are those relating to the cleaning of the ashes in the burner plate when cleaning is required, not only of the edge, but also of all or most of the burner plate to prevent the ashes from becoming embedded and they accumulate in the burner affecting the performance of the boiler negatively.
Moreover, the power of the boiler is a direct function of the quantity of solid fuel that the burner accepts. In any of the currently known solutions, the quantity of solid fuel that the burner accepts is determined by its own dimensions. To increase the power of the boiler, very large plates are needed.